Pirates of the Caribbean: The Search for Will
by noraagnes
Summary: Martha Turner was a spirited child growing up. She was the daughter of Elizabeth Turner, formerly Swann, and Will Turner. In this story Martha must sail the seas in search of her father, her only help along the way being that given by Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Martha Turner was a spirited child growing up. She was the daughter of Elizabeth Turner, formerly Swann, and Will Turner. She was not the couple's only child. Their first-born was a boy named Jack (named after Jack Sparrow). The children were ten years apart in age. The curse of the Flying Dutchman made it impossible for Will to set foot on land, aside from every 10 years. Will knew about his son, but he had no knowledge of his daughter Martha.

At the age of 9 Martha was sent to London to live will family. It was the same year that Jack Turner sailed away from the little island in search of his father. He knew that he would never find him, but he had the same desire to sail that his mother once had and that his younger sister had quickly developed.

Jack found himself sailing to Tortuga. From Tortuga he didn't know where to go to find his father. There were captains signing crews all over. One night he was in the tavern and a few men had far too much to drink. A small argument quickly became a duel in the middle of the tavern. The fighting escaladed and Jack ended among the dead that night. His family would never know what became of him.

Seven years later Martha was still in London. Occasionally she would sail to visit her mother, but a single journey would take months out of a year so it was a rare opportunity. Only two months after her sixteenth birthday Martha received word that her mother had passed away. Elizabeth had died of an illness that had gone untreated. Martha's immediate reaction was of sorrow, but soon she realized this gave her an opportunity to do something she'd dreamed of forever, to sail.

Martha immediately prepared to leave. Nothing was keeping her in London. In two days time she was on the docks preparing to jump on board of a ship. This, she found, was not an easy task.

Eventually, she found her way onto a boat. Luckily this boat was en route to Tortuga, just the place she desired to go first. Not only was it a dream of hers to sail, but she knew that if she did not find her father soon word of Elizabeth's death would travel to him. In his pain he would go on a rampage and attack many boats on the sea. Her only hope was to find the pirate that her mother spoke so fondly about, a Captain Jack Sparrow.

Upon exiting the boat at Tortuga Martha found herself wandering into a tavern (the tavern of which she would later learn her elder brother was killed in). In her dress the men's eyes were drawn to her. She was unlike the women who were regularly in the tavern. She was pretty, in fact beautiful. She was similar to her mother in appearance. The only noticeable difference was her hair. It was as dark as her father's, with just as many curls. She found the men swarmed to her like flies. She calmly continued into the tavern. There was a young man there, perhaps the age of her brother. She approached him in silence. If the man was her brother's age, perhaps he had once known him.

"Did you ever know a man by the name of Jack Turner?" she asked. The young man hadn't noticed her standing near him. Now seeing her, he hardly moved his eyes from her.

"Sure, he came through here years ago. Why do you want to know?" he replied with a questioning glance. The man had in fact, known Jack. He was with him the day he died.

Suddenly there was a loud noise at the doors. A tan skinned man with long dread locks marched in. He wore a three cornered hat on his head. On his belt he carried many things, including a sword, a gun, and a compass. Behind him stood an older man. This man had a ponytail of grey hair. The younger waved off the attention as if he was used to it. He paraded into the center of the room bringing even more eyes to him.

"I've got room for a few more men. Who would like to sail under the one and only, Captain Jack Sparrow?" he announced. No one made a sound.

"That's Jack Sparrow?" Martha asked the young man standing next to her. He only nodded. "I don't suppose you'll be sailing with him?"

"I'll sail, if ye'll have me," he volunteered. Jack's eyes fell on him. He looked him up and down and then took a few steps to lessen the gap between them. At this moment Martha took steps farther away from the two to avoid Sparrow's eye.

"Aye, and what gives you the qualifications to sail with me?" Jack asked.

"My father was a blacksmith. I've handled a sword since I was a child," he stated. The tone in his voice made it almost seem as if he feared the captain.

"What's your name boy?"

"James," was all he called himself. He gave no last name, only the one. James, a man who would haunt Martha's dreams for years to come.

"Welcome aboard, James," Jack said as he turned to leave. The older man followed him. As soon as he was outside of the tavern walls the commotion began again. James turned to look back at Martha but she was already following Captain Jack out the door. She quietly made her way behind him, being careful to stay out of eyesight. The pair led back to a boat easily recognizable as the Black Pearl. The two entered the ship only to exit again in a few moments. Martha hid while the captain and his mate walked back to the tavern. Swiftly she climbed aboard the Black Pearl and found herself an appropriate place to hide. In the morning the crew would board the Pearl and set sail for wherever their next journey would take them, and Martha would be sailing with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Gibbs," Jack Sparrow called out when he entered the deck from the captain's quarters only hours after setting sail.

"Aye?" was Gibbs' only response.

"Go into my room and tell me there isn't a girl hiding," he instructed in a whisper. Following Sparrow's order Gibbs slowly entered the room. Sure enough, hidden behind boxes was Martha.

"Aye, she's there," Gibbs said stepping on deck near the captain, "what say we do?"

"She looks oddly familiar. Doubt she's a friend of mine, much too young," Jack said still looking at the door to his cabins.

"Perhaps one of the crew members snuck her on board," Gibbs suggested. They exchanged a questioning glance before Jack approached the door. Into the quarters he went, alone, to speak with the young lady.

Martha was still sitting in the same spot behind the boxes. She did not care that she had been found. By this point they would not turn around to bring her back to Tortuga. It would only add time to their voyage. If he had any sliver of a heart (which she knew he did by the stories her mother told) she would be on the boat until their next port.

"Love, you best come out now," Jack suggested as he closed the door behind him. Martha slowly brought herself to her feet. She was only a little shorter than Jack. Even at 16 she wasn't intimidated.

"Hello, Captain," she smiled a sly grin.

Jack had a way of thinking. He put innocence upon Martha without even knowing her. Without knowing who her parents were or how she was raised, he assumed she was not a child that desired to be a pirate. To him, Martha may have seemed like a love struck lass who had mistakenly jumped ship when her lover joined the crew.

"What's your name, love?" he asked looking her up and down. He, like most men, fell victim to her beauty. Martha was familiar looking to Sparrow, but he couldn't figure out why. He was intrigued to know more about her.

"Martha," her smile dropped and she took a step away from Jack, sensing his steps toward her.

"Martha, why are you hiding aboard my ship?" he asked getting right to the point.

"I actually needed to speak to you," she said as best she could without it sounding suggestive. She was hiding in his personal quarters. She didn't want him to assume that this meeting meant anything more than help finding Will. "I need help finding someone."

"And what makes you think I'll help?" he asks beginning to realize that she wasn't there for what he thought.

"You knew my mother," Martha began as Jack walked toward the windows on one side of the room. He paused at the word mother.

"Did I, know your father?" he asked still facing the windows.

"Yes. In fact, you knew him very well," she explains. This concerned Jack. He thought to the women he knew sixteen years before. There were many of them.

"Right, what can I do for you?" he asked turning to face her. She was surprised by his eagerness, but quickly accepted it.

"I need your help in finding someone," she repeated.

"Can't hardly help you find them if you don't tell me who it is you're looking for, love," he noted.

"William Turner," she said without fear. If anyone could find Will, Jack was the one.

"Turner? Why would you want to find him?" he questioned sitting on the table behind him.

"That does not concern you," Martha said under her breath causing Jack to become annoyed by her secretiveness.

"I'm afraid I really can't help you," Jack said. He, more than anyone, wanted to stay away from Will. After everything that had happened with Elizabeth they hadn't been on the best of terms. Yes, Jack saved Will's life, but anyone could see it was done for Elizabeth. They remained friends but Jack couldn't look at Will without thinking of his beautiful wife.

"Why not?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

"Because," he began to think of an excuse, "it's not safe for a young lass such as your self to be amongst pirates."

"Pirating is in my blood, Mr. Sparrow," she insisted stepping closer again. This time Jack stood from the table closing the small gap still between them. Jack remained in the same spot as Martha's hand slowly moved closer to him. In one swift motion she pulled from his belt his own sword and shifted it to her right hand. She held it pointed at him.

"Now it isn't much of a fair fight if you've got me sword, now is it?" he chuckled a little at the sight of a young lady in a full dress with a sword.

"Then make it fair Mr. Sparrow, pick up a sword," she insisted nodding toward the sword that sat on the other side of the table. Jack simply shrugged and walked toward the sword. When he had it in hand he strode back toward where Martha stood. In her left hand she held her dress and in her right she held the sword she had taken from Jack.

In one swift motion Jack took a swing toward Martha. Immediately she was able to block it with her own sword. Jack then took another swing at her underestimating her ability to use smaller movements. He stepped toward her and she stepped back slightly as to keep a manageable distance between the two of them. With a smirk Jack swung again, this time she swung back. He was surprised by the force that came with each swing.

"Not bad, for a beginner," Jack smiled at her as he took three steps closer. Her back was only inches from the door to the main deck.

"I'm no beginner," she returned with a smile.

"Well then that was bloody awful," he retorted. He then took another swing jumping more into it causing Martha to step back against the door. Dropping her dress from her left hand she slid it behind her to grasp the doorknob. As Jack took another swing she began to turn the knob. He jumped toward her in time to have her open the door and let him fall onto the deck.

"Still think I'm only a beginner?" she asked as he stood up. They were now in full view of the crew. As her voice rang out the men turned to look at her. Some of them were shocked to see a young girl with a sword at hand (they hadn't had a girl so young on board since Elizabeth herself) while others were more shocked that she had knocked their captain to the floor.

"I'll admit you've got something," Jack began sensing the eyes of his crew on him, "but I was taking it easy."

"Well stop," she smiled swinging again. They continued their sword fight and made such a scene that the entire crew had left their positions to watch. The deck was filled with the sound of the crew cheering on the young girl and their captain. Hooking the tip of her sword into the handle of his she was able to pull the sword from Jack's grasp and launch it into the air. Silence fell when she caught it and Jack was stuck with both swords crossing over his neck.

"Still think it's not safe for me, Mr. Sparrow?" she whispered into his ear. With a chuckle she lowered the swords from his throat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked as she handed a sword back to him.

"I've already told you," she began only to be interrupted by Jack.

"Right, right, it's in your blood. Well love, then you should know not to give a sword back to a man you've just been in a fight with, because then that fight that you thought was over is not truly over," he smirked raising his sword once again.

Then he swung again with the hopes of beating Martha. He continued to step closer to her causing her back to hit the railing of the ship. This time Martha reached toward his belt to pull the gun from him. She pointed it at his chest. He immediately began to back up. He dropped the sword from his hand and stood still in the middle of the deck.

"Cheater," he whined.

"Blood of a pirate, Mr. Sparrow. I don't have to play by the rules," she smirked, "Now will you help me or won't you?"

"No," he insisted.

"Really, you'd refuse to help me while I've got a gun pointed at your head?" she questioned raising the pistol to his head. Jack let out a sigh and agreed to help her find Will.

"Here you are," Jack said tossing his compass to Martha as they approached the wheel of the ship.

"What am I to do with this?" she asked opening it. She, in fact, knew the importance of this compass based on what her mother had told her. Elizabeth had used the compass to find Will, but that was all her mother had said about it. She watched it as it spun in her hands.

"With that in your hands, love, you can lead us to the Flying Dutchman," he explains.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked as the spinning arrow slowed.

"Because, my dear, this compass points to whatever you want most. You, for some odd reason, want to find mister Will Turner. I, on the other hand, want most not to find Will Turner therefore the compass will not help me help you find him."

"You're saying this compass points to whatever I desire most in the world?" she asks with big eyes. The arrow then began to pick up speed again, "What if I don't know what I desire most in this world?"

"You better decide soon," he advised as he watched the arrow spin from over her shoulder. As it slowed and picked its direction Jack ordered the crew around.

"Sparrow," Martha called showing him the compass with the stopped arrow.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," he objected under his breath as he strode toward the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Martha returned to the captain's quarters after finding a heading with the help of Jack's compass. Soon after she found herself bored sitting by herself. Though it was against Jack's wishes, she returned to the main deck to explore.

"You're the girl from the tavern," a voice said from behind her as she approached the rail. "I've had plenty of crazy girls fall for me, but never have they been stupid enough to jump ship."

"I can assure you I'm not here for you," Martha rolled her eyes as she looked out into the open sea.

"Well good, because if you were the captain could punish me by death. If not for me, why are you here?" James asked leaning his back against the rail.

"I needed to speak with the captain," she said still refusing to look at him.

"And now that you have?" he pursued.

"That is none of your concern," she insisted turning toward him.

"So you're sleeping with him but you're too prideful to tell anyone?" he suggested.

"I would never!" she exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" he asked chuckling a little seeing her frustration.

"As I said, it's none of your concern. I shall not ask you why you were so eager to join the crew and I would appreciate it if you would do the same," she said. Then she began to walk to the opposite side of the deck.

"I joined because I'm looking for someone," he called. This made her stop. He followed her to her side, "a man who has a debt to pay."

"And you're looking to make him?" she asked for confirmation.

"That I am," he agreed, "now I've told you. You tell me."

"I'm also looking for someone," she said.

"Who?" He asked stepping closer to her. He was much taller than Martha. He towered over her.

"A man," was all she would offer up before stepping away from him.

"Wait," James ordered grabbing her by the arm with a tight grip, "what's your name?"

"My name?" she asked. The question came as a surprise to her. His words sounded sweet, but the look on his face was demanding and mean. He glared into her bright blue eyes with a look of cruelty.

"Martha," Jack called as he came down from the bottom step. "I thought you were waiting in my cabin."

"I was," she said simply, yanking her arm from James' grasp. She approached the door to the captain's cabin without a look back at James, though Jack threw a questioning glance toward him.

"What did the boy want?" Jack asked closing the door behind him.

"To know my name, and my reason for being on board. What does it matter to you?" She asked approaching the desk on the far end of the room.

"Pirates are a dangerous sort. They'll take advantage of you, threaten your life, and more all before leaving port. You, my darling, need to stay here where you will be safe," he instructed.

"You're a pirate... and now you're concerned with my safety, Mr. Sparrow? Not long ago you held a sword against me and now you want to protect me?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"It's not that I care for you, but your parents must've been close friends of mine if they spoke of me fondly. They'd never forgive me if I let their child die. I can't loose a friend, you'd be surprised at how few I have," he explained, "You didn't mention who exactly they were by the way."

"Why don't you have many friends?" she asked avoiding his question. She feared that if he learned that she was the daughter of Will and Elizabeth that he would not be willing to help her.

"It's easy to make friends that will leave, it's even easier to make enemies that will stay, yet I find it hardest to find friends willing to stay," he sighed.

"You saved my mother's life. She considered you a friend," Martha suggested with a smile.

"Exactly why I can't let you get hurt," he returned.

"You've seen me sword fight. In proper clothing I could fight as well as any of your men. There's no reason to assume I'll be hurt," she insisted as he turned his back to her.

"Proper clothing? Right, let's see what I've got," Jack insisted as he turned to a dusty old trunk. He handed her a pair of black pants and a brown shirt. She went behind a screen to dress. The shirt was large on her, so she had to tuck it into the pants. The pants had to be cut so that she wouldn't trip on them.

"What's this?" she asked pulling a long nightgown out of the trunk.

"Nothing! That's nothing," Jack exclaimed pulling the item from Martha's hands.

"Fine, it's not like I wanted it," she laughed as she stood up. Jack folded the gown and placed it back in the trunk. It was an item a woman had left many years before. There wasn't really any particular reason it was still there, it just was.

"You'll need some boots, and I want you to practice technique with the crew," Jack said standing up.

"Later," she insisted as she excited the room in her bare feet and new clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Martha had gone to bed early that night. After a long day of sword fighting she wanted nothing more than to get a good night's sleep. She finally found herself nodding off to sleep as a man burst through the door to the cabin. The loud noise awoke her and caused her to jump in surprise.

"Sparrow? Is that you?" she called out. Jack usually had the courtesy to come in quietly at night. On occasion he would forget she was in there after a long night of drinking, but he hardly drank enough to make that much noise.

"'Ello miss," a man said grabbing her by the arms from her bed. She instantly began screaming, in hopes that someone might hear. She made every attempt to kick herself out of the man's grasp, but because of his great size she was unable to.

"Let me go!" she screamed as the man pulled her out of the cabin. When he finally heard her screams, Jack turned to see the man pull her toward a rope connected to the ship on the right.

"Aye, let her go!" Jack called. He was unafraid of the man. It was unaware to Martha, but the attack was really a simple game that Jack played. Will enjoyed testing the crew of the Black Pearl. Whenever they came across each other they had a simple sword fight and then they moved on. It's true, Jack did not enjoy engaging in conversations with Will, but he didn't mind these encounters.

"The captain will want to see this one," the large man said pulling Martha closer to him.

"You're just going to let him take me?" Martha asked, shocked to see that Jack wasn't going to do anything about it.

"In your position, I might use the order of Parley," he suggested remembering why Martha was on the ship in the first place. The man picked her up over his shoulder and began to climb across a plank of wood to the other ship.

"Parley? Yes! Parley! Parley!" she screamed. Before she could stable herself on the deck she was pushed onto her knees by the man behind her. The crew erupted in laughter seeing her fall. "I plead the order of Parley. You must let me speak to your captain," By this point she realized that the reason Jack had let them take her, was because it was what she wanted. Jack had spent too much time protecting her the past few days from his own crew; he wouldn't let a random pirate take her.

"Then speak," a voice commanded, "don't tell me Jack's been hiding this one in his chambers. She's so young."

"Pulled her outta his bed me self," the man who grabbed her laughed.

"Tell me, what would a young girl like you want to do on a pirate ship? And why would you choose to be the companion of Jack Sparrow?" he asked curiously looking down at her.

"I'm no one's companion. I'm here to speak with Will Turner," she insisted with a slight growl at the assumption that she was sailing to be with Jack.

"Well, say it then," Will laughed at her anger. Her eyes widened in awe at seeing her father for the first time. She sat silently looking at him. He looked just like her brother. She wished with all her heart that she resembled him, "go on, girl."

"I have word on your wife," she whispered so quietly that Will couldn't hear her.

"Speak up," he encouraged.

"I'm your daughter," she said in full volume. His face softened at her words, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I don't have a daughter. Tell me why you're really here," he ordered getting angry. The crew began to shift uncomfortably. Even with a job like his, Will was usually happy. Mention of Elizabeth caused him great pain, so everyone was careful not to ever mention her. By the ninth year or so he would get incredibly angry about the simplest things that reminded him of her. He was usually fair though, especially with children.

"I swear to you, I'm your daughter. Look at me and tell me you don't see Elizabeth," she begged seeing his disbelief. Suddenly his arm swung and he struck Martha across the face causing her to fall backward.

"Punish this one for lying to the captain," Will ordered.

"William," a voice called from behind him, "she's just a child. Be yours or not you can't do this to her."

"Liars are punished," he growled. The man who had spoken before had no fear of the captain.

"Crew members are punished. She's a guest," he tried again.

"Do not forget what you did to me my first day on this ship. She deserves nothing more than what I received," Will reminded the man. Martha's eyes shone with terror. Within the first few minuets of knowing her father Martha's thoughts had completely changed about him.

"She's terrified," he motioned toward Martha.

"I am the captain," he reminded, "give me that," he ordered to the boy who had brought the whip from bellow deck. Will wasn't usually harsh, but when it came to a memory of his lover he often lashed out. In his right arm he held the whip and with his left he pulled Martha up from the ground. The man made one final attempt to pull Martha from Will's grasp, only to be yanked back by another crewmember.

"Bootstrap, let it go," the crewmember who had pulled him back said.

"Bootstrap? Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Martha asked looking at the man. Bootstrap looked at Martha with eyes of concern, unlike Will who hardly wanted to look at her. He pulled her over to a railing. As he was pushing her toward the rail she grasped his upper arm, "Please, don't," she begged. Will looked at her eyes and said nothing. The look of fear she held was identical to the one Elizabeth held as she watched Davy Jones' sword pierce Will's side. It took all his strength to stop looking into her blue eyes. They appeared the color of the ocean in a storm. As she began to give up hope of him seeing her as his daughter she released her grip from his arm. He saw the look of disappointment she held for him.

"Five," he ordered passing the whip to another crewman. He immediately started toward his cabin, "no one is to touch her after. Leave her on deck." Into his cabin he went without another word. The crew was shocked at his actions. The whip hadn't been brought out since Jones was captain. Will had considered getting rid of it. He kept it to threaten his crew with, but never to use.

After the whips had been given Martha collapsed on the deck in pain. The crew scattered after with genuine fear that the captain would return. All but Bootstrap left, he went to her side.

"Come, try and sit," he said tenderly helping her lean against the rail of the ship, "sit for a minute."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked under her breath.

"Whether you're my granddaughter or not, you don't deserve to be whipped," he explained as he began gathering a rope ladder.

"You believe me?" she asked hopefully. Bootstrap didn't respond as he lowered a small boat into the water.

"What's your name?" he asked as he threw the rope ladder over the edge of the boat.

"Martha," she began. Bootstrap stopped at her name, "my mother said I was named after my grandmother. Is that true?"

Bootstrap couldn't help but smile at Martha's curiosity, "That was her name, Will's mother, my wife. Now, let's get you off this boat," he suggested.

"Not yet," she began, "not until I speak to my father. It's important."

"No, he won't stand for it," her grandfather insisted.

"I have to speak to him, it's about my mother," she repeated again trying to stand up. Bootstrap did his best to stop her.

"Tell me, I'll tell him for you."

"He needs to hear it from me. It's too important," she repeated.

"What could be so important?" he questioned.

"She's dead," Martha cried out.

Bootstrap Bill was silent for a moment. Then he quickly looked around to be sure no one heard it, "Come on. I'll be sure he hears." Martha's eyes were droopy as Bootstrap helped her stand. They climbed the ladder down into the boat. The Pearl was still in sight. By leaving now they could get Martha back on the Black Pearl and Bootstrap on the Flying Dutchman by morning.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Bootstrap called from his little boat as they pulled along side the Pearl.

"That sounds like," Jack began remembering the familiar voice. He and the crew were on deck playing cards.

"It can't be," Gibbs piped in.

"Bootstrap?" Jack called looking over the side of his ship. Down in the water was the little boat holding Bootstrap Bill and Martha.

"Throw down a line," Bootstrap ordered. Jack did so and helped pull the two of them on board. As Jack pulled Martha over the rail he was forced to wrap his arms around her to steady her shaky legs. She was shivering from the cold so Jack made an attempt to warm her, but instead he found the torn skin and blood.

"What happened?" he asked turning Martha round to see her back.

"Her father wasn't too pleased to see her," Bootstrap sighed looking at the awful state his granddaughter was in.

"Her father?" Jack asked in shock.

"You sound surprised," Bill said as Jack assessed the damage done to Martha's back.

"Why'd you bring her to me?" he questioned.

"I won't let my only granddaughter be beaten to death by her father," Bootstrap explained.

"Granddaughter?" Jack questioned under his breath, "What did she have to speak to him about that made him so angry?"

"Jack, I've got to go," Bootstrap began looking at the sun on the horizon, "take care of her, will you?"

"Of coarse," Jack watched at Bootstrap climbed back over the rail and into his boat. Jack sighed as he looked back at Martha. She was still shaky and she swayed back and forth. "What did you say to him?" he asked. Before she could respond her knees bucked and she fell to the floor. "Gibbs, a hand please," Jack ordered as he picked Martha up and carried her back to the cabin she had been taken from the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How are you feeling, love?" Jack asked as he entered the cabin the next morning. Martha didn't respond. She began to sit up as he approached. "I'm taking you back to shore. Elizabeth will be furious." She only ignored him again. As she stood up the long white night gown she had put on the night before grazed the ground, "Martha, are you listening? It's too dangerous. I won't let you stay any longer."

"Where will you have me go?" Martha asked examining the clothes from the night before. The pants were fine, but the shirt couldn't be salvaged.

"Back to your mother," he explained.

"I can't," she began hesitating her next words, "she's dead." Jack paused taking in her words.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you're the daughter of William and Elizabeth," he asked hoping what she had said before wasn't true. She nodded her head and the hopeful look he held moments before vanished to a look of fear. Without another word he turned and exited the cabin.

"Sparrow!" she called after him. She ignored the fact that she was only in a nightgown and followed him out. He ran to the side of the boat that faced the Flying Dutchman.

"Leave him be, Miss Turner. He's got that look in his eye," Gibbs said coming up behind her. Most of the crew was spending time below deck, but a few remained above.

"Like he just found out that someone he loves is dead?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, yes. Why? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"My mother is dead," she said watching Jack closely. She turned on her heels and walked to the other side of the ship.

"Elizabeth is...?" he began stuttering in shock, "You must be joking," he followed her as she walked away, "she can't be dead."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs, but she is. She was ill. There are some things that even she can't overcome. I came here to find my father and he refuses to acknowledge my existence. My mother sent me away from home when I was nine years old, and because of that she died alone. When I went to visit her she was no longer there. My brother ran away from home to become a pirate and I haven't seen him since. Some things happen and we have no control over them. I can assure you, Mr. Gibbs, that you are not the only person surprised by this or hurt," Martha said at a yelling whisper. The few people that knew of Elizabeth's death acted as if they were the only people that it affected. None were concerned at the fact that Martha had lost her mother.

"Child," Gibbs sighed. He remembered the voyage he took with Elizabeth and her father after her mother had passed away, he never thought he'd take the same trip with her daughter, "You've no word of your brother? What was his name? Perhaps someone from the crew knows him."

"His name was," she stopped when she saw James come above deck. It was the first time she had seen him since she was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman, "James said he knew him. His name was Jack. He'd be twenty-six now."

"Jack? Did they name him after the Captain?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"That's what he liked to claim. I've never known for sure, my father named him," Martha shrugged.

"Who's named after me?" Jack asked walking toward the two.

"You alright Captain?" Gibbs asked not answering Jack's question.

"That wasn't the question. The question was who was named after me," Jack repeated.

"My brother," Martha said dryly.

"Is this another child William doesn't know about?" Jack asked with more rudeness than intended.

"This is the one that 'William' named himself. This is the one who was told the endless tales of Captain Jack riding off in the sunset on the backs of sea turtles. This is the one who ran away in order to become a pirate and sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow," she snapped at him.

"I've never met him," Jack shrugged still not looking Martha straight on. News of Elizabeth's death hit him hard, Gibbs would predict he wouldn't be himself for at least a few days, "Gibbs, we've gotta turn this ship around."

"Turn it 'round? Captain we're a full day away from that ship and headed in opposite directions. We won't catch 'em for at least a day," Gibbs responded.

"Then we better get moving," Jack ordered. As the crew began following their captain's orders Martha looked to the Flying Dutchman to see it begin to turn.

"Sparrow!" Martha called. He didn't answer and continued yelling orders at his crew, "Look," she took him by the shoulders and turned him toward her father's ship, "Looks like it won't take as long as you thought to reach him."

"Come on," he said in his normal tone of voice. He grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her toward the captain's quarters, "we can't let him find you." Jack pulled her through the doorway and into the room slamming the door behind him, "Stay here."

"That's all I get? 'Stay here.' You're mad if you think I'll coward in here," she insisted.

"William is furious. It's why he's turned around his boat, to find you, not to come talk to me. I won't see him hurt you again," he replied forcefully. Jack turned to exit but stopped at the door to look at her. His eyes shone something new as he looked upon the daughter of his old friend, "You look just like her."

Martha was surprised by his comment. As she stood frozen he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. Martha followed his steps to the door, but hesitated. She decided against disobeying him and went to the bed to sit. Bordom quickly fell upon her and she found her eyes wandering over his trunk. She let her curiosity get the best of her, and approached the chest. As quietly as possible with such an old piece she opened the lid to find his possessions in the same place they had been last time she had been in the trunk.

She noticed something however that she hadn't before. The lid of the trunk was brought forward. The top on the inside should have been at least three inches farther back, but it wasn't. In one corner the board had a little circle cut out. Slowly she began to pull the board toward her to reveal a package wrapped in brown paper tucked behind it. An envelope was tucked under the string that held the package together. Martha pulled the envelope out and turned it over to reveal a name scratched across the back.

"Sparrow," she sighed reading her mother's name. She hesitated at first, but soon decided to open it.

* * *

"Sparrow!" Will screamed as he swung on a rope over to the Black Pearl, "Where is she? Where's the girl?" He was furious.

"What girl?" Jack played dumb while walking to the side of the boat opposite the room Martha was in.

"You know damn well what girl," Will insisted.

"I tried to keep him back," Bootstrap said stepping onto the Black Pearl.

"Where are you hiding her?" he raised his voice. Jack didn't answer, but behind him Gibbs stepped more in front of the door to the room Martha was hid in. "There?" he asked pointing. Jack's face dropped showing his fear for Martha.

"William! Might you be speaking of the girl that jumped ship a few days ago? Because she is most definitely not here," Jack tried as Will marched to the cabin. Grasping the doorknob he pulled once, finding it locked.

"Open it," Will ordered.

* * *

After reading the note Martha began to untie the package. She pulled out a floral dress that Jack had purchased for her mother. The letter said that he had bought it in London and it made him think of her.

Suddenly Martha jumped at the sound of someone kicking the door. Outside she heard the voices of Jack and her father yelling. Quickly she made the decision to put the dress on instead of remaining in her nightgown.

The dress was large on her, making it fit comfortably over her bandages. Putting a dress on alone, she soon realized, was not an easy task. She looked down at her dress and wondered, was it possible she looked like her mother? In his letter Jack spoke about the dress she wore the day they meet resembling this one. She knew Jack wouldn't be happy to learn that she had opened the package, but she wondered what he'd say when he saw her. Would he find her beautiful, or hate the image of another girl wearing the dress? The sound of the door bursting open drew her attention away from the dress.

"William please she's…" Jack's words trailed off as he stopped behind Will and saw Martha in the dress from the chest.

Will was silent as well. The resemblance to Elizabeth that Martha held was only magnified with the dress. He took a step closer to her, followed by Martha stepping farther away from him. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly.

"Then why are you here?" Martha questioned. It wasn't so much that he scared her, more that she didn't trust him.

"In truth, I came in anger at a rumor aboard my ship of your reason to find me, but now you seem familiar to me and I wonder if the rumor was a lie," he explained.

"She looks like Elizabeth," Jack suggested still looking intently at Martha. This caused Will to stop and make the connection between the two.

"You were telling the truth?" he questioned. No one had to say what it was that Will was talking about, they all knew. Martha only nodded her head. Will stepped closer again, but this time Martha did not take a step away. Their eyes met and Martha saw in him the man she had always hoped her father would be. With smiles on both of their faces they joined together in a warm embrace.

"Touching," Jack said watching the two talk.

"Where's your mother? Did she come with you? And your brother, Jack, where's he?" Will asked Martha questions quickly.

"Father, please. All in good time," Martha replied avoiding the topic of her mother. She smiled as she said 'father' for the first time to him.

"William, might I have a word with your daughter?" Jack asked. Will looked toward Martha and back to Jack. He nodded in agreement. As soon as Will had left the room Jack approached Martha.

"Jack I'm sorry about the-" Martha began only to be interrupted by Jack.

"I don't care about the dress. It suits you," he sighed. He was quiet only for a moment as he looked like her, "how will you tell him?"

"I hadn't thought of it yet," she avoided his gaze.

"Love, you'll have to tell him sooner or later," Sparrow reminded.

"The moment I tell him is the moment he stops talking to me," Martha sighed, "I wouldn't know how."

"What about your brother?" Jack questioned.

"I haven't seen him since I was a child," she reminded, "he wouldn't know either."

Jack and Martha continued talking about possible ways to tell Will about Elizabeth's passing, but neither could figure out how.

"Wait a moment," Jack began coming to a sudden realization, "if Elizabeth is dead, where is his…" Jack turned and ran to the door.

"Sparrow! What do you mean? 'Where is his' what?" she asked him grabbing his arm.

"His heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"William," Jack shouted as he left the room followed by Martha, "what was the rumor that caused you to come back?"

"Right! On of the crew members thought they heard someone say that Elizabeth is dead," Will said remembering his reason for being on the ship. His words sounded casual, but the tone in his voice showed that he was concerned that it could be true.

"Who told you that?" Martha asked, "Where did he hear it?"

"One of my men. He said he heard someone the other day say it," Will further explained still not realizing that Martha had been on board that day.

"What makes you think it wasn't true?" Jack asked.

"Well, I just thought that… because it can't be… it's not…" Will stuttered trying to figure out what to say as he looked from Jack to Martha. "Is she?"

"She is. I'm so sorry Father," Martha nodded. Will was silent. It was worse than when Jack found out because Will didn't even question it. He was too stunned to say anything. Losing a friend was painful, but losing your one true love was torture.

"Let's leave him be," Jack whispered to Martha. They began to talk away when Will called to Martha.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

Martha hesitated, "I wish I knew. I wasn't with her," Will was surprised by this, but he still remained silent, "She sent me away when I was little. It's why she never said anything about me," she tried to change the subject.

"Why would she send you away?" Will asked surprised.

"'For proper schooling' she always said. I always figured it was to stop me from going after my brother," Martha shrugged.

"Go after your brother? Why? Where did Jack go?" he asked with the voice of a concerned father.

"He went in search of you. He was eighteen at the time. We woke up one morning and he was gone," she explained.

"That would have been almost ten years ago. You haven't heard form him at all?"

"Not a word," Martha began as Captain Jack approached the two.

"I hate to interrupt, but if your dearly beloved in gone… where is the other part of you?" Jack asked. His wording confused Martha, but Will knew exactly what he meant.

"Last time I visited she said it was hidden somewhere that eve I wouldn't find it. I assume it's still on the island," Will said bringing all his attention to Jack.

"What's on the island?" Martha tried only to be ignored.

"William, hundreds of pirates know you kept Elizabeth on that island. They also know you loved her dearly, many will suspect she had your heart. If they know it's on that island they could find it and gain control of it," Jack explained.

"What is on the island?!" Martha almost screamed.

"His heart."

"His what? That's not possible, his heart is in his chest," Martha was sure she must have heard Jack wrong.

"He's the captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jack simply said.

"You've never heard the stories?" her father asked seeing her still confused face.

"Never," she confirmed.

"Long story short, Daddy's heart is locked in a box that he gave to your mother. If someone else finds the heart they've got control of your father and because he controls the afterlife of the sea that person which controls him controls the before and after life. Now, where is this little island you left your blushing bride on?" Jack asked Will after his quick explanation of the trouble they were in.

"Only a few days from here. We can lead you there but I don't know how much good I'll do. The next ten years aren't up," said Will.

"I knew the island once, it shouldn't be hard to find my bearings," Martha suggested.

"Do you know where she kept it?" Will asked.

"I didn't even know she had your heart, how would I know where it was kept," she retorted.

"Was there a box, anything she kept close?" Jack asked.

"There was a box she kept under her bed. It was locked tight and she never took it out," she tried.

"That must be it," Will decided.

"Then let's get a move on," Jack shouted calling to his crew down below.

"Even if it was the heart, it was locked. I don't have any idea what she did with the key," Martha reminded them.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to keep the heart safe," Will said, "Let's get a move on." He swung on a rope back to the Flying Dutchman.

Jack and Martha didn't say anything else as the crew prepared to follow Will's ship to the island. They did their best to cover their reason for following the Flying Dutchman, but rumors spread throughout the crew quickly.

Martha entered the captain's quarters once again. She still smiled at the thought of finally having a father. If only Jack, her brother, had been there. He would've loved to see him again. The memories of her older brother made her miss him more than ever. It was a habit of hers to play with a little key he had given her before he left. He never told her why he gave it to her. She wore it around her neck as a reminder of him. The key was old and an odd shape. He never said what it opened, but she had her suspicions. She returned the key to the ribbon around her neck and sat quietly not knowing what to do next.

As she sat she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called out. It was James. He entered the room and approached her.

"Hello miss," James began. Martha stood as he got closer, "the Captain wanted me to check up on you." He grinned slightly.

"I'm clearly doing fine," she said with a smile.

"I think he meant your wounds. The added pressure from that dress must be hurting, maybe you should take it off," James suggested. Martha only laughed at him, "so now that you've found the man you were searching for, will you be leaving?"

"No, I don't- wait, how did you know I found him?"

"The captain protects you like his own daughter, yet the other night he let you go on that ship. I figured that was why," he shrugged his shoulders stepping closer to Martha.

"What about you? Have you found a way to make your man pay his debt?" Martha asked very aware of her closeness to James.

"I might have," was all he said on the topic, "Sparrow though, he's quite fond of you. What is your relationship with the Captain?"

"My relationship? What do you mean?" Martha asked nervously.

"Do you fancy him?" James questioned curiously. Martha was surprised by his question but answered with an undoubtable no, "Does he fancy you?"

"I should hope not," Martha said under her breath. It wasn't that she didn't like the captain, it wasn't even just because of his age. Sparrow had loved Elizabeth. Martha knew that he was beginning to treat her the way he might have treated Elizabeth, and she didn't like it.

James on the other hand, he was hansom. Martha was attracted to him at first sight, but clearly she kept it hidden. There was no way she would allow him the satisfaction of knowing she fancied him.

"So you wouldn't care," James began lifting his hand to Martha's face, "if I did this." He leaned down and placed his lips on Martha's. After a moment he pulled away to look at her.

"About time," she smiled. James took that as an okay and pulled her toward him. His hands grazed her neck as he did so. A finger accidentally latched the ribbon around her neck and pulled it out of he dress.

"Where did you get that?" James asked pulling away from Martha to examine the key. He turned it over a few times to be sure it was the key he thought it was.

"James," Sparrow called opening the door. Martha's back was to the door, so Jack couldn't see Martha tuck the ribbon back into her dress, "you're needed on deck."

"Aye, Captain," James responded not looking at Martha as he left the cabin.

"We'll arrive at the island in a few days, love," Jack said dismissing whatever had gone on in the room moments before.

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow," was all Martha said being very aware of Jack's actions. If James thought that Jack fancied her there must have been something in the way he acted.

"You can call me Jack, Love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"This is it? It's kind of small," Jack said as the island came into view.

"They weren't intending on an entire pirate crew to come. But you'd be surprised how much is hidden behind those trees," Martha pointed out about the island.

"Captain, we're ready to sent the boats in," James said approaching Jack. James and Martha hadn't spoken much since the day he kissed her, "are you coming as well?"

"Someone's gotta show you boys around the place," Martha said walking past him and toward the boats.

"How would you know your way around the island?" he asked observing her new shirt, pants, and boots that Will had given her. A belt hung on her hips with a sword attached.

"I grew up here," she said as she began to climb down the ladder into the boat. Jack snickered at James' ignorance.

"She's got you there, mate. Don't underestimate the girl… she's like her mother," Jack said following the way Martha went to the boats. One boat held James, Jack, and a few others. Another held Gibbs, Martha, and still more of the crew.

"You said you grew up on the island, miss?" a young man around the age of James asked.

"For the first nine years of my life," Martha confirmed.

"What's it like?" he asked.

"You act as if you've never seen land before," Martha cracked a smile.

"Miss, he's a pirate. He spends his life on the seas," Gibbs reminded her.

"Yes, but even pirates have to make stops sometimes."

"Not much more than Jack's frequent stops at Tortuga. Nothing like this. I signed at the age of thirteen," the man explained.

"Sparrow signed you when you were thirteen?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Blackbeard," he clarified, "when he died I signed on with Jack."

"You were Blackbeard's cabin boy?"

"Even the best pirates started as cabin boys," Gibbs said.

"My-" Martha stopped herself before beginning to talk about Will.

"What's the reason for going to the island?" an older pirate asked. His hair was grey and his beard was grown thick.

"Oh, you know Jack. He never makes his reasons clear," Gibbs tried.

"I heard Will Turner's heart is somewhere on the island and we're looking for it," the old man rumored.

"Where would you hear a thing like that?" Martha asked.

"On of the new ones, James was his name. With Jack you never know, so we figured it was possible," the pirate with the toothless grin said.

"James told you that?" Martha asked for confirmation as the boats pulled up on the shore. Everyone piled out of the boats and gathered around Jack in the center.

"Gentlemen," Jack began, "and lady, I know there are a lot of rumors as to why we're here. None of them are true. Our special guest missed land and wished to stretch her legs, so I obliged. Take this opportunity to do the same, but remain on the beach. I'll be taking a few to explore to island a little so… Gibbs, Martha, James, come with me."

"Oi, what are we supposed to do?" A scrawny man asked.

"Stay here," Jack repeated, "don't you listen?"

Jack, Martha, Gibbs, and James all began into the trees. Jack lead the way at first, but as soon as they were hidden by the trees Martha took the lead. James was close behind her while Jack and Gibbs fell back a little.

"Gibbs," Jack called over, "what do you know about the boy, James?"

"Nothing, Captain. He wouldn't say more than his first name."

"Then why'd we sign him?"

"You did, not me," Gibbs shrugged.

"Keep an eye on him, Gibbs," he ordered, "I don't trust him."

"Why did you spread that rumor?" Martha asked James as Jack and Gibbs continued talking.

"What rumor?" he asked pulling a low hanging branch out of the way so that Martha could continue on the path.

"The rumor that we're here for William Turner's heart," she continued.

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked.

"That's not the point," she insisted. Before she could continue James interrupted her.

"So it is true?" he asked again excitedly, "if the captain can find it he'll control the entire sea."

"He isn't doing this to control the sea, he's helping a friend," she further explained.

"He's a pirate Martha, what makes you think you can trust him?"

"You're a pirate, how do I know I can trust you?" she retorted.

"You trust me?" he asked surprised.

"Not as much as I trust Sparrow," she replied, "now let's keep moving."

"How much farther, do you figure?" Jack asked approaching Martha and James.

"The house was in a clearing. We've got a little ways still to go, " Martha pointed in a direction that appeared to hold no more than trees.

"Then let's keep moving," he suggested. Before James could follow Martha Jack cut him off. "I'm Captain, mate. I'll be following second."

The small group continued on until they reached the clearing. The trees circled around the cottage-like house almost perfectly. On the right side of the house there were remnants of a once blossoming garden. On the left side was a well, covered by a wood board. The grass around the house was a yellow color after the hot sun had baked it. Beyond the house there was a little trail back into the woods that led to a small clean water stream.

"Your mother built this?" Jack asked looking at the building that stood before him.

"My father sent people to build it. He had an old friend visit regularly to be sure everything was going well," Martha explained. Martha was quiet and very observant of her old home. She hadn't visited in a long time.

"Where did you say the box is?" Sparrow asked, "Did she bury it?"

"No," Martha began toward her old house, "my brother and I would have found it."

"Gibbs, you and James stay out here. We'll go look inside," Jack ordered.

Jack and Martha took a few steps into the house being very aware of the chance of someone else being inside. The first room they entered had a fireplace and a table. In one corner there was a large chest similar to the one that had been on board the Black Pearl. Jack approached it but Martha called him back, being positive the chest didn't hold the heart. They continued through the door on the right to find a room with a large bed.

"She kept the box here," Martha said getting on her hands and knees to look under the bed, "Sparrow it's not here."

"Maybe it's in a different room, "Jack suggest sounding more like a question.

"No it wouldn't be. The most important thing to you, your lover's life and safety, you wouldn't let that out of your sight," Martha thought, "The box…"

"Yes, that's what we're looking for."

"No… the box my brother took when he left. I completely forgot," Martha sighed, "It was the locked box from under her bed. He thought it might hold money."

"Where did he go?" Jack asked seeing that they'd have another long trip ahead of them before they would find the heart.

"Tortuga."

"Well then, Tortuga it is."


End file.
